Mittsommernachtsregen
by Dreamglider
Summary: "Der Geruch des Regens stieg auf. Dieser süßeste aller Gerüche, der einen alle anderen existierenden Gerüche vergessen ließ." Oneshot, Draco/Astoria


****_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen._

**Mittsommernachtsregen**

Kleine, prasselnde Tropfen fielen auf meine Haut und auf das Gras um mich herum. Meine Kleider fingen nach und nach an, den Regen aufzusaugen, bis sie fest an meiner Haut klebten. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass ich deswegen eine Gänsehaut bekam. Der Geruch des Regens stieg auf. Dieser süßeste aller Gerüche, der einen alle anderen existierenden Gerüche vergessen ließ. Dieser Geruch, der so übernatürlich schön war, dass er selbst alle Probleme nichtig erschienen ließ. _Fast_ alle.

Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass das Geruchsgedächtnis, das Gedächtnis sein soll, das die Erinnerung am längsten speichert. Meins schien ganz besonders schlecht zu sein, denn im Winter konnte ich mich an diesen, meinen liebsten Geruch, schon meist nicht mehr erinnern. Im tiefsten Winter wusste ich meist nur noch, dass er sogar fast besser war als _sein_ Geruch. Wäre ich besser in Zaubertränke gewesen, hätte ich mir diesen einen Zaubertrank nachbrauen können, der alle meine liebsten Gerüche vereint. Der Gerüche konserviert wie Marmelade im Marmeladenglas. _Amortentia_.

Gut in Zaubertränke war immer nur Daphne und es erschien mir immer lächerlich sie danach zu fragen. Sie war nie die Art große Schwester mit der man über seine Probleme und Wünsche sprach. Natürlich habe ich sie geliebt, aber mit der Zeit haben wir uns immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Ich war für sie immer nur „Little A", selbst als ich schon dreißig war. Sie hat mich nie sonderlich beachtet. In meinem Leben kam ich mir immer wie die unwichtige Statistin vor, die einmal durch den Bildschirm läuft. Daphne war die Hauptdarstellerin.

Selbst _er_ schien immer nur sie zu sehen. Natürlich. Warum sollte sich der Malfoy-Erbe mit der _Zweitgeborenen_ der Greengrasses abgeben? In dieser Zeit habe ich mich oft gefragt wie viele kleine, gezielte Stiche das Herz zerstören. Es endgültig brechen lassen. Immer wenn ich ihn mit Daphne oder Pansy auf den grünen Sofas des Gemeinschaftsraumes lachen oder einfach nur reden sah, hatte ich dieses bösartigste aller Gefühle. _Eifersucht_. Das Gift unter den Gefühlen.

Beißende Eifersucht verblendete meine Sicht. Ließ mich nicht sehen, dass Draco und Pansy nur Freunde waren. Ließ mich nicht sehen, dass Daphne vielleicht in Draco, Draco aber ganz sicher nicht in Daphne verliebt war. Ließ mich nicht die unzähligen Blicke Dracos in meine Richtung sehen.

Als Draco mich das erste Mal ansprach, war ich so zickig zu ihm, dass ich danach fast vor Scham im Boden versank. Ich dachte damals ernsthaft Daphne hätte ihn auf mich angesetzt, weil sie meine traurigen Blicke in seine Richtung bemerkt hatte. Als hätte sich Daphne jemals lange genug mit mir beschäftigt um meine Gefühle zu bemerken.

Erst als er mich das zweite Mal ansprach- er hatte allerdings eine Zeit von zweieinhalb Monaten vergehen lassen, in der ich jeden einzelnen Tag fast in Tränen ausgebrochen bin, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe- wurde mir klar, dass er mich vielleicht nett finden könnte. Dass ich wohlmöglich eine Chance hätte.

Unser erstes Date glich, ehrlich gesagt, einem Desaster. Es lag nicht an mir oder an Draco. Nein, wir verstanden uns wunderbar. Das Problem war, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Daphne. Draco und ich saßen an unserem Tisch im _Drei Besen _und unterhielten uns über Quidditch, Berti Botts Bohnen, fliegende Motorräder und über den Sinn und Unsinn von Drachenklauenpulver, als plötzlich Daphne mit zirka fünfunddreißig Freundinnen erschien, die sich alle, ich wiederhole, _alle_ an unseren Tisch setzten. Draco nahm es zwar mit Humor, aber ich war, offen gestanden, ziemlich angepisst.

Es folgten weitere, aber wunderbare Dates. Jedes ein klein bisschen schöner als das vorherige. Unser erster Kuss war wie eine Explosion von einer Quadrillion Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper. Unglaublich intensiv. Unglaublich schön.

Dann kam das jähe Ende. Von einem Tag auf den anderen redete er nicht mehr mit mir. Nicht mehr mit Daphne. Nicht mehr mit Pansy. Erst in der Zeitung las ich vom Tod seines Vaters. „Todesser stirbt in Askaban", titelte der Tagesprophet. Hunderte Male versuchte ich ihn anzusprechen. Hunderte Male ignorierte er mich. Er verlor sich in seiner Trauer bis er ein paar Monate die Schule abschloss.

Es trieb mich in die Verzweiflung. Oft fragte ich mich, was hätte sein können, wenn ich nicht so lange so blind gewesen wäre. Wenn ich es geschafft hätte Daphne, und somit auch meine Eifersucht, auszublenden. Wenn wir mehr Zeit gehabt hätten.

Es folgte eine lange Zeit der Leere. Eine Leere, nur aufgefüllt durch den Geruch des seltenen Sommerregens. Nicht einmal als ich mit der Schule fertig war, konnte ich ihn vergessen. Doch mein Leben bekam einen neuen Sinn. Meine Arbeit als Heilerin konnte mich von meiner Traurigkeit, die für immer in mein Herz gebrannt zu sein schien, mehr oder weniger gut ablenken.

Doch meine Aufopferung für die Arbeit, ich schlief sogar manchmal im St. Mungos, vertrieb auch noch meine allerletzten Freunde. Zu sagen ich wäre in dieser Zeit einsam gewesen, wäre untertrieben. Ich fühlte mich als der einsamste Mensch auf Erden.

Alles änderte sich ungefähr vier Jahre nach meinem Abschluss. An diesem Tag erhörte Merlin meine Gebete, an die ich schon selber nicht mehr glauben konnte. An diesem Tag stand, um genau 14.37 Uhr, Draco Malfoy vor meiner Tür. Dieser Tag war der Beginn meines neuen Lebens…


End file.
